User blog:Aicilespear/My Brave Frontier unit
Lol here we go, another fan-made Brave Frontier unit that has a high chance for just showcasing, even though this is my first =)) This is probably my attempt in trying to create a well-rounded unit that, should it have ever been on the game, players may find it powerful yet not game breakers. And yes, this unit has Omni Evolution, so the buffs are gonna be much more complicated. It's gonna get wacky, but it's gonna be fun. Either way, enjoy! (One note, I might want to put this thing under a good format, as in the template for the units. EDIT: So I kinda did. On its way to perfection, I guess.) 4* Altoro='Dragon-Morph Altoro' }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 14 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = A human man in a world of Thu z'ann. Altoro has been interested in traveling and especially discovering foreign elements, and such obsession led him to a reckless act as he discovered a dragon lair, found the milk of a mother dragon, and drink it. The substance augmented Altoro and later on turned him into a dragon-morph, thus the form he takes from then on. During one of his adventures in pursuit of a special ability gifted to those who dare to pass all the trials, Altoro gained the power to travel between different spaces and even universes. His adventuring spirit were amazingly satisfied when Altoro discovers places way out of his realm of imagination. Adventuring, however, also means some love life along the way, and eventually, he decided to settle down for a while with a human woman he loved. |summon = It is I, Altoro, the dragon-morph! My scales look neat, isn't it? |fusion = I'm definitely not quite used to this form of training, I'll be honest. No matter. I'm getting stronger, either way. |hp_base = 3025 |atk_base = 1100 |def_base = 1050 |rec_base = 1050 |hp_lord = 4243 |atk_lord = 1502 |def_lord = 1311 |rec_lord = 1321 |hp_anima = 4880 |rec_anima = 1189 |atk_breaker = 1727 |def_breaker = 1180 |def_guardian = 1508 |rec_guardian = 1255 |def_oracle = 1245 |rec_oracle = 1519 |hp_bonus = 400 |atk_bonus = 160 |def_bonus = 160 |rec_bonus = 160 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = First Fires |lsdescription = 15% boost to HP and Atk, normal attack may hit all foes. |lsnote = 10% chance, -50% damage penalty |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Fresh Blood |bbdescription = 7 combo powerful Fire attacks on all foes, boost BC/HC drop rate. |bbnote = 20% boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 7 |bbmultiplier = 200 |notes = }} |-|5* Altoro= Flaming Determination Altoro }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = A dragon-morph adventurer born in another world. Despite his passion for traveling, Altoro decided to live with his wife and daughter. The fairy tale was only too soon when hordes of hostile entities came to sweep their village in ruin. Altoro and his wife evacuated the entire village, including their daughter, while the two stay behind to fend off the enemies. The opponents were huge in number and strong in their own individual power, but Altoro never gave up fighting. Unbearable against her husband fighting against countless entities for days and nights, she used a forbidden destructive magic, eradicating all enemies at the cost of her life. Devastated, Altoro decided to practice one of the forbidden magics from his own wife in hopes of bringing her back to life. The magic failed, but the consequences were treacherous. As the village is rebuilt and life was back to normal, Altoro can see his daughter's presence beginning to fade away, quite literally. Knowing one day that his daughter will eventually invisible to him, Altoro left home without a trace. From then, he continued his traveling days, knowing it's the only thing that can make him happy. |summon = This settlement seems to be going well. If "well" means catastrophic. |fusion = I need more energy. The enemies are still rushing ahead. |evolution = I must protect them. By any case. |hp_base = 4215 |atk_base = 1345 |def_base = 1320 |rec_base = 1320 |hp_lord = 5121 |atk_lord = 1832 |def_lord = 1769 |rec_lord = 1755 |hp_anima = 5889 |rec_anima = 1580 |atk_breaker = 2106 |def_breaker = 1592 |def_guardian = 2034 |rec_guardian = 1667 |def_oracle = 1681 |rec_oracle = 2018 |hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Burning Veins |lsdescription = 20% boost to HP and Atk, normal attack may hit all foes, very slight chance of surviving against a KO attack. |lsnote = 15% chance, -50% damage penalty, 5% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Raging Push |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Fire attacks on all foes, boost BC/HC drop rate and chance for normal attacks to hit all foes for 3 turns. |bbnote = 20% boost, 30% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 230 |notes = }} |-|6* Altoro= Singed Mortem Altoro }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Before Altoro leaves, he had bid his daughter one last farewell without any explanation. However, something else had happened to him during his travelling days: his power was slowly siphoned by something. The effect, while extremely insignificant, never stopped and he can sense it in every second of his life. In remedy of this phenomenon, Altoro had been training himself constantly, challenging a few warriors and learning new things and fighting styles along the way as he jumps from universe to universe. One day, as Altoro eventually land into Ishgria, he confronted a war demon who immediately challenged him. The battle between the two lasted for days, until the war demon suddenly retreats in lieu of another entity disrupting their fight. Before Altoro can cheer on his winner's draw, that entity rushed into him, casting a whiff that suffocates him. Unable to escape, his life slowly fades away as he sees a glowling light with a voice reaching out to him saying "Dad." |summon = Losing both my wife and my kid, I guess it was a way to end things quick. |fusion = Obviously I need more. The life of an adventurer is full of reckless acts, and you have to be prepared all the time. |evolution = Am I... dead? I must have struck by something. |hp_base = 4531 |atk_base = 1521 |def_base = 1404 |rec_base = 1264 |hp_lord = 6220 |atk_lord = 2344 |def_lord = 1987 |rec_lord = 1733 |hp_anima = 7153 |rec_anima = 1560 |atk_breaker = 2696 |def_breaker = 1788 |def_guardian = 2285 |rec_guardian = 1646 |def_oracle = 1888 |rec_oracle = 1993 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Pulsing blaze |lsdescription = 25% boost to HP and Atk, normal attack may hit all foes, very slight chance of surviving against a KO attack. |lsnote = 20% chance, -50% damage penalty, 10% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Jiri Nyth |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attacks on all foes, boost critical hit rate, BC/HC drop rate and chance for normal attacks to hit all foes for 3 turns. |bbnote = 60% crit rate, 25% boost, 50% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Necro Purgatory |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attacks on all foes at the expense of half the HP, absorbs HP when attacking, boost all parameters, additional damage at turn's end for 3 turns and adds chance for self to survive a KO attack. |sbbnote = absorbs 3-5% damage dealt, 90% boost, 200% damage modifier, 40% chance. |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |notes = }} |-|6* Laika='Dancing Shine Laika' }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = A magic ranger who lives in a world called Thu z'ann. After her mother is said to be killed by hostile entities, she lived away from the battlefield in a small village named Kinaal. Known for her great skill and prowess in silver magic, a type of magic known to neutralize most of the basic elements, she was well known in her village as a silver sorceress. Having a passion of archery and magic, Laika trained them everyday until one day when she decides to combine two of her hobbies, ultimately utilizing magic-negating sniping skills, and gaining a new title of "The Sil Silencer" to herself. Living with her father, she has always been happy as the two trained together in combat, despite having very different professions. One day, her father give her a final kiss on the head, wished her well in life, and disappeared without a trace. Much to her suprise, Laika secretly casted a siphoning spell on her father, marking his presence in the process. As days gone by, she waited out, hoping one day she can see and feel her father again. |summon = Huh, walking out of the gate is not that bad. Better than passing through those darn voids like my dad did. |fusion = This is funny. I thought my training would have helped me reach the best I could already. |evolution = |hp_base = 4820 |atk_base = 1410 |def_base = 1545 |rec_base = 1390 |hp_lord = 5990 |atk_lord = 2212 |def_lord = 2016 |rec_lord = 2139 |hp_anima = 6889 |rec_anima = 1925 |atk_breaker = 2544 |def_breaker = 1700 |def_guardian = 2318 |rec_guardian = 2032 |def_oracle = 1915 |rec_oracle = 2460 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Silver effect |lsdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, critical damage boost BB gauge and heals. |lsnote = 8 BC and 1000 ~ 1500 HP. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Floral Sharp |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attacks on all foes, recovers HP and BB for all allies. |bbnote = 1800 - 2000 + 30% Healer's Rec, 8 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Piercing Twilight |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attacks on a single foes, boost critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns, additional attack at turns’ end for 1 turn. |sbbnote = 60% crit rate and 50% damage, 400% DoT at any level. |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |notes = }} |-|7* Laika= Blighted Draconian Laika ''' }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = After her father's disappearance, Laika's gradually harder to be found and get contacted with. Few years after that, she's finally gone missing. It is later discovered that Laika's siphoning spell cast on her father also gains her the ability to teleport to different spaces and universes. Afterwards, she had been trying to master the ability, thus her act on teleporting was more and more frequent. When the time was right, Laika pressed on her quest to find where her father went. After jumping numerous universes, she finally sensed him in Ishgria, fighting against a war demon. Sensing a dark magic whiffing around her father, Laika promptly destroys it, causing her father to immediately collapse. Devastated, Laika tries to bring him back to life, screaming at him to wake up as she clings to the last memories she had with him for so long. The fallen father suddenly resonates with Laika, as a bright light illuminates the entire region of Celgrad before the two of them are nowhere to be seen. |summon = Those things. I'd never know what happened back there, but I just want to give that old man a smile. He must have gone through much. |fusion = I need to get stronger? Am I not good enough? I must be, for sake of my own. I know that old man wouldn't like his girl being chomped by some random demons. Though he better not be slacking off. |evolution = I've never seen him like that. That's never a good thing. I had to do something. |hp_base = 5510 |atk_base = 1940 |def_base = 1785 |rec_base = 1650 |hp_lord = 6890 |atk_lord = 2643 |def_lord = 2511 |rec_lord = 2576 |hp_anima = 7924 |rec_anima = 2318 |atk_breaker = 3039 |def_breaker = 2260 |def_guardian = 2888 |rec_guardian = 2447 |def_oracle = 2385 |rec_oracle = 2962 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Burning Sacrament |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, critical damage boost BB gauge and heals and chance to recover HP when attacked. |lsnote = 10 BC and 1500 ~ 2500 HP, 20% to recover 20% damage. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Ignis Alba |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire and Light attack on all foes, negates all status ailments and boost critical hit rate for 3 turns, recovers HP and BB for all allies. |bbnote = 70% crit rate, 2500 - 2800 + 30% Healer's Rec, 8 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Ciènne Flamme |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire and Light attack on all foes, boost critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns, possible critical spark and additional attack at turns’ end for 1 turn. |sbbnote = 70% crit rate and 60% damage, 30% chance with 50% damage at max level, 650% DoT at any level. |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Blazing Austerity |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Fire and Light attack on all foes, massively boost critical damage and critical sparks for 3 turns and Fire damage is reduced to 1 for 2 turns. |ubbnote = 300% boost, 100% chance with 50% damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Memoirs of a father |esitem = Altoro's Necklace |esdescription = When Altoro’s Necklace is equipped, boost 20% to all parameters and renders self able to withstand a KO attack when HP is below 20%. |esnote = |notes = }} |-|OE Laika= '''Singe Resolutus Laika & Altoro }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop=} |id = |no = 99999 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |description = While Laika's whereabouts cannot be determined after the event, there were actually no traces of Altoro's signs of mortality in Celgrad at all. Some very few witnesses that saw the light illuminating the entire region claimed they felt a white figure singing her holy song. It is unknown whether Altoro is alive or not after that event, or if his curse finally wears off after Laika destroyed the core phantom whiffing around him. If such speculations are true, the two would definitely travel together and never leave their side from then on. Though, they may split up eventually on certain occasions, where each pursue their own goals in their life, considering they both inhabit teleportation ability, while showing quite different professions and a sense of independence as well. Laika would continue her life pursuing the prowess of her magic and knowledge, potentially relating to the origin of Altoro's curse and revival, while Altoro would continue to travel to different places for as long as time allows him to. When the two are battling together, however, Altoro has the potential to wield a colossal power, for Laika now held the accumulated storage of his siphoned power, in which she can manipulate and amplify however she needs. |summon = Living for years on silver magic and even prolonging my rotting life just to meekly hope for a dragon to live with me. Heh. Typical enough. |fusion = Right. Fusion. Even after all the hardship this never gets old. |evolution = To think I'd have to live my days without even knowing whether my dad has died yet or not... I'm not far from you anymore. |hp_base = 5610 |atk_base = 2040 |def_base = 1785 |rec_base = 1700 |hp_lord = 8132 |atk_lord = 3101 |def_lord = 2849 |rec_lord = 3031 |hp_anima = 9352 |rec_anima = 2728 |atk_breaker = 3566 |def_breaker = 2564 |def_guardian = 3276 |rec_guardian = 2879 |def_oracle = 2707 |rec_oracle = 3486 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Crafted Incarnation |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, critical and critical sparks boost BB gauge and heals HP, negates def ignore damage, and chance to mitigate and recover HP when attacked. |lsnote = 10 BC and 1500 ~ 2000 HP for crit, 5 BC and 600 ~ 800 HP for crit spark, 25% to mitigate 25%, 30% to recover 30% damage. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Arian Flamme |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire and Light attack on all foes, boost all parameters to self, negates all status ailments, recovers HP and BB for all allies. |bbnote = +150% Atk/Def/Rec, 3000 - 3400 + 34% Healer's Rec, 8 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Just like what we’ve trained. |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes and 8 massive Light attacks on a single enemy, boost critical hit rate and damage, BC/HC drop rate, probable spark critical for 3 turns, hugely fills own BB gauge. |sbbnote = 80% crit rate and 75% damage, 35% boost, 40% chance with 40% damage, fills 50 BC to self. |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |ubb = Marisa |ubbdescription = 40 combo Fire and Light massive attack on all foes, hugely boost all parameters for 3 turns, restores HP when attacked and probable resistance against 1 KO attack. |ubbnote = 300% boost, restoring 80% damage, 75% chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Eternal Kinship |esitem = Altoro's Necklace |esdescription = Adds Fire barrier to BB/SBB, absorbs damage when attacking, and when Altoro’s necklace is equipped, 30% boost to all parameters and renders self-able to withstand a KO attack when damage taken exceeded certain amount. |esnote = 2000 HP, 50000 damage taken (only activates once) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = BB gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boost BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = 2-3 BCs. |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Paralyze and Curse to self. |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds removal of status ailments to BB/SBB/UBB. |omniskill4_1_note = Prerequisite: Negates Paralyze and Curse to self. |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds possible spark vulnerability to attack for 2 turns in BB/SBB. |omniskill4_2_note = 40% chance, 40% damage |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Fire barrier upgraded |omniskill4_3_note = 3000 HP from 2000 HP |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds gradual BB Atk modifier boost on consecutive uses on SBB. |omniskill4_4_note = +300% on ST for each use, capped on 900% after two turns |omniskill4_5_sp = 60 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds elemental and critical negation for 1 turn on BB/SBB. |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 80 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack. |omniskill4_6_note = 80% chance |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |notes = The Omni evolution requires Altoro 6* as a material for evolution. }} |-|Altoro's Necklace= Altoro’s Necklace (status boost sphere): Boost all stats by 20%, damage taken boost BB gauge (2-3 BCs) and heals HP (5% damage), and boost attack (75%) when BB gauge is full. An Opal-shaped necklace imbued with Altoro's blood that he himself made during one of his adventures, showing a white fiery dancing color swirling in the most potent dragon essence one could imagine. As he parted ways with his daughter, he gave her the necklace as a farewell gift, in which she wears ever since. No one ever knows how Altoro's necklace can generate such rejuvenating power just by being close to the necklace as if it was radiating the warmest sentiments when Altoro was happiest in his life - when he and his love were together. My thoughts: I think in the process, I nerfed the 7* star version so hard, it looked like a generic one, probably a weaker buffer but attacking version of Charla, somewhat. For my Omni evolution, I think I might have based off of Nyami and Selena for a bit (I made the Omni version's SBB self-spark). I think they might be too op for Omni Evo (again, probably me with my temptation to nerf), but I'm pretty proud of my SP set of skills organization - it does offer the variety for the unit, which role can they take (not to mention the combo game in their own optimal sets), and sometimes all of them looks good but you can only pick 1 set out of all the possibilities. Furthermore, Altoro and Laika are also my OCS, so I was trying to implement the buffs that are thematically appropriate for them. Update: I think I buffed the unit a little bit (or a lot, idek lol). The excessive crit rate buff is intentional, just so it can unlock another aspect of usage *cough*RC6*cough*. Also, I made a poll for this. For disclaimer, option 5 is generally not a positive opinion. Please vote them truthfully, just so I can evaluate my attempt on making a unit, especially on a scale of 7* unit and Omni units. Update #2: So I ended up making all forms of the units, due to the existence of summoner arc lmao. TFW you can still make a meta out of low rarity units. Again, I strive for Altoro being versatile and useful in whatever rarity he has. Update #3: I made them when Kulyuk and Lara were barely out, and boy they were crazy outclassed now. And seems like my unit's hard to keep up with the meta. So I looked deeper into what Altoro and Laika are specialized lore-wise. Laika was a silver magic user (Yes I took this idea from Luminous Arc lmao), so she can nullify things. Altoro, on the other hand, is a semi-self-sustainer with nuking abilities. Also, a little bit of Lore refines cause my English seemed a bit horrible there. I'm proud of how well the Lore turned out comparing to what I envisioned. How powerful do you rate them? Outclassed. Usable. Powerful! So OP I want this unit!!! Ridiculously broken. Too powerful to be allowed in the game. Out of 5, how do you rate my lore? (They are my ocs before I started this, btw) 1 2 3 4 5 Welp, leave your thoughts in the comments! Category:Blog posts